


The Magic of Your Touch

by themistywitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soft Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistywitch/pseuds/themistywitch
Summary: Bakugou and Izuku are at Hogwarts.





	The Magic of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a lot happens in this chapter, we go from humble beginnings all the way to 5th year in about 5 paragraphs. (That's an exaggeration) I hope you enjoy, and just so you know, I wrote this about a year and a half ago, and am continuing it now. This is my first time posting, but most DEFINITELY not my first fanfic. The first part is, but the continuation will be much better, now that I have experience. The style might change as well, so be warned.

Izuku was very nervous when he first received his Hogwarts letter. He didn’t think he would get in in the first place, as he never did any odd things growing up. His powers didn’t act up or show themselves. Until he got his letter. That was the moment his powers finally acted. When he read his address on the front of the letter and saw the hogwarts seal, his worry, excitement, confusion, and overall jubilation, must have finally pushed his powers into acting. A gust of wind whirled around him, and sparks went flying up. This tornado of sparks and wind got so powerful that the things in the room around him started getting sucked into the tornado as well. Izuku tried hard to stop, but it was out of control. Then, his mom walked into the room. Izuku quickly put all of his will into stopping this tornado, so as to not hurt his mom. The tornado disappeared so quickly and bluntly that the items that were sucked in fell straight to the floor. This was the start to Izuku’s journey. Little did Izuku know, he was in for a humongous adventure.

“Kaachan!!! Kaachan, guess what!” An angry looking boy with spiky blonde hair turned around to face Izuku.  
“Whad’ya want, ya damn nerd?” He said, trying to look mad, but not able to hide the spark in his eye that said he was glad to see his childhood friend. Izuku never noticed that spark and was convinced that Kaachan hated him. He followed him around anyway. Kaachan spotted the parchment behind Izuku’s back, and before Izuku could do anything, Kaachan had snatched the parchment and was unfolding it. 

“You got in? I was half expecting you to be proclaimed a squib and never come.” Kaachan was secretly glad that he had someone he knew going to Hogwarts with him, but he wasn’t telling Izuku that. 

“Yeah, I showed traces of magic this morning. I made a tornado!” 

“I don’t think that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, come on, Kaachan!” 

“You could’ve knocked your house down.”

“Kaachannnn~! Just be happy for me!”

“I am.”

“What?” Deku was quite confused. Since when did Kaachan care about him?

“I-I mean- j-just shut up ya damn nerd!” Kaachan looked away. Izuku was confused by this behavior. This wasn’t like Kaachan, to be caring about anything that happened to Izuku, and stuttering was even weirder. Then Izuku saw Kaachan’s face. 

“You okay, Kaachan? You’re red in the face! Are you sick?”

“N-no, just shut up!”

“No, I want to know if you’re okay!”

“Shut up and leave me alone!”

“Nope.” And with that, Izuku dragged Kaachan back to his house. In reality, Kaachan was letting Izuku drag him, and was practically walking alongside him. Izuku seemed to be very proud of being “able” to drag Kaachan, so Kaachan just walked along and let him believe it.

At Kaachan’s house, Izuku knocked on the front door, even though he knew he would be just fine strolling in without warning, as he had been there about 3 times a week throughout his whole childhood. Kaachan’s mother answered the front door, and was delighted to see them.

“Come in, come in! I haven't seen you in ages, Izuku!”

“I’m here because I think Kaachan is ill. He was very red earlier, and was stuttering. That is very unlike Kaachan.” At this, Kaachan’s mom put her hand over her mouth, and seemed to be attempting to keep in laughter.

“Oh, he just likes-”

“Shuddap, ya damn hag!” Kaachan yelled, now more red than ever. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll take care of him.” Kaachan’s mom said calmly to Izuku, promptly ignoring Kaachan’s outburst. “You can leave now, sweetie.” Deku was confused, but left.

That night, Izuku and Kaachan were talking on the enchanted scrolls they had gotten when they were 5. If one of them wrote something, it would show up in the other’s scroll. They had used it to talk at night every night for 6 years. They were chatting when the topic of the visit to Kaachan’s house was bought up.

Deku: So, when your mom said: Oh, he just likes- what was she going to say?   
Kaachan: …  
Kaachan: She meant I like squid but it makes me sick  
Deku: Oh, okay!   
Kaachan: I got to sleep now, goodnight.  
Deku: Goodnight!

Kaachan had lied about what his mom had said.

It just so happened that Kaachan and Izuku went school shopping on the same day. They met in the entrance to diagon alley. 

“Kaachan!”

“Hey, nerd.” Kaachan greeted Izuku with the same old nerd thing he always did. But they both knew that this was going to be fun. They roamed the streets, gazing through the windows of the shops. They eventually went to find their wands, after a bit of browsing. The wand Izuku wound up with was pine wood, 11 inches, flexible, with a core of unicorn hair. Kaachan got a 13 inch long wand, holly, nice and supple, with a core of dragon heartstring. Izuku and Kacchan then went to Madam Malkin’s for their robes. They were escorted into the back room together, to be fitted. They got their robes, then left to get their books. The best part was looking at the broomsticks together. 

“I bet you I could beat you on one of those cleansweeps.” Kacchan smirked. They were in the shop, checking out the brooms. They moved to the front and spotted the new Firebolt 7. They walked over and checked it out. Several smaller kids were gaping at it, and gasping in amazement. They left the broom shop to get the smaller things they needed, such as cauldrons and scales. They then went to the sweets shop to reward themselves. Each of them got a chocolate frog and they shared a large bag of bertie bott’s every flavor beans.

They returned to their mothers, exhausted from a long day of shopping and playing. They were very surprised when they said that Kacchan and Izuku would be staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Then they remembered that it was the day before they left for Hogwarts. It made sense to stay in London. Then the boys got the news that the Moms would share a room, and the boys would share a room. Kacchan and Izuku would stay the entire night together, in the same room. They also had to sleep in the same bed. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Izuku offered.

“No, I will, you’re the tiny one, and you’re more tired. You need the sleep.”

“I’m not- YAWN~- tired…” 

“Yes you are. You just yawned.”

“No, I’m-” Izuku didn’t finish his sentence, as he had just been knocked out by Kacchan swiftly knocking him across the head. Kacchan swung Izuku’s limp body over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs, into the room, and onto the bed. Kacchan gently tucked Izuku into bed, then lightly, as to not wake him up, placed his pillow under Izuku’s head.  
“You need it more than I do.” He whispered. Then Kacchan laid on the floor, threw the thin blanket over himself, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Izuku woke up first. The first thing he saw was Kacchan, laying on the floor, shivering, with no pillow, sleeping. Kacchan had always been a deep sleeper, and Izuku knew that, but he never knew he could sleep so deeply that his body could ignore the cold of the air around him and the hard surface his head was laying on. Izuku then realized that he had two pillows under his head. Had Kacchan given him his pillow? He must have, because he had no pillows, and Izuku had 2. Izuku also noticed that Kacchan had only taken the sheet to cover himself. Izuku had the comforter, the quilt, and the blanket. Kacchan was also shirtless. Izuku got dressed and was about to head out the door when he heard Kacchan’s sleepy voice behind him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kacchan groaned sleepily. Izuku whirled around, forgetting that Kacchan was shirtless. Izuku blushed and tripped backwards, banging his head on the door handle, knocking him out cold. Kacchan got dressed, once again picking up Izuku’s limp body, slinging it over his shoulder, and walking downstairs. He ran into Inko, Izuku’s mom, on the way down, who asked what happened. Kacchan told her, and Inko laughed it off, saying that Izuku was always a bit clumsy. 

When they got to the station, they said goodbye to their moms, and got on the train. Suddenly, Inko ran after them. The train hadn’t left yet, but it was very close. 

“What are you doing, Mom? The train is about to leave!”

“I have one last present for you and Kacchan! Kacchan’s is from his mother.” Inko then pulled two small cages from behind her back. They had tiny owls, just barely old enough to fly. 

“Thanks, Mom!” Izuku smiled. “I’ll take Kacchan his.” Izuku was not surprised that they had gotten chicks. Izuku had a weakness for cute animals.

“Goodbye, sweetie!”

“Love you, Mom!” Suddenly, the train started rolling.

“Goodbye, Izuku!” Inko yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Izuku shut the door and started down the aisle to his carriage. He opened the door and greeted Kacchan. 

“Why the ruddy hell do you have to baby owls with you?”

“Our Moms got them for us!”

“I get the tiny green one.” That left Izuku with the larger, angry looking one. Kacchan was very happy with his owl, it looked like a tiny owl version of Izuku. He didn’t show it though. 

When they got closer to Hogwarts, they put on their robes. Soon after they had changed, the train slowed to a stop. They grabbed their stuff, and went out the door. They walked onto the platform.   
“Over here, come all first years!” yelled someone on the other end. Kacchan and Izuku followed the voice across the platform and onto a dock. All the first years were boarding boats. Kacchan and Izuku followed suit. They rowed across the lake to the castle, and were shuffled into a room with a big set of doors. A man walked in. He had long black hair, and was wearing a long scarf.

“So, you guys are about to be sorted. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While in Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. There is also the house cup. Any funny business, and you lose points for your house. Lose too many points, and you’ll be expelled. Prove you deserve to be here by doing well in classes, and you will earn points. The sorting will begin shortly. Good luck.” He smiled cruelly and walked out. 

When it was time, another professor came out. He swung open the doors to reveal four great long tables, all packed with students. At the front was a table with several professors. Izuku sat down next to Kacchan, eager but worried. Then the professor who had given them that preemptive speech came up and placed a stool on the ground. He pulled out a hat. The hat sang a song, and the teacher pulled out a scroll, and started listing off names to be sorted. 

“Asui, Tsuyu.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Iida, Tenya.”

“RAVENCLAW!” Ururaka, Ochako was sorted into Hufflepuff, Kirishima, Eijiro became a Gryffindor, Jiro, Kyoka was made a Ravenclaw, and Todoroki, Shoto was sorted as Gryffindor. Finally, the name was called:

“Bakugo, Katsuki.”

“GRYFFINDOR!” Izuku was next, and was also sorted into Gryffindor. The hat sorted a few last people, and ended with some girl named Yaoyorozu, who got into Ravenclaw.   
“Can you believe it Kacchan? We got into the same house!”

“Yeah, I guess we did.”

“Kacchan, hurry, we need to follow the prefects to our common room!” Izuku grabbed Kacchan by the hand and pulled him off after the boy leading them. 

As the months passed, Kacchan and Izuku grew closer and closer. The months flew by, and eventually, it was their third year. They now were some of the top wizards in their class, and were prefects. They had friends in the other houses, too, such as the hufflepuff Ochaco Ururaka, and the ravenclaw Tenya Iida. The fourth year Kacchan got on the quidditch team as the beater, and Izuku was the seeker. When the fifth year rolled around, the Triwizard tournament was hosted at Hogwarts. The year began same as always. 

“I’ll be careful, Mom! Don’t you worry!” Izuku sighed. Inko was crying her eyes out. 

“My little baby, in his fifth year alredy!”

“Mom, I need to go, the train’s gonna leave!” Izuku waved at his Mom as he sprinted onto the train. He got to his carridge and slid the door open. “Hey, Kacchan!” He sat down as the train started moving.  
“Hey Nerd.” He mumbled. He was scribbling something on a peice of parchment.

“Whatcha writin’?” Izuku wondered curiously as he stooped over to look. Kacchan quickly hid the parchment under the table and blushed.  
“Nothing! It’s nothing.” 

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

“Okay then!” Izuku pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil and started drawing. Kacchan took out his parchment and started scribbling on it again. They didn’t notice the time until the train started to slow. They quickly threw on their robes, and ran onto the platform. They went up to the school. Headmaster Nezu announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard tournament. He went over the basic rules, and said that anyone 15 and up could participate. Izuku decided that he would enter. When the other schools arrived, the cup was set and the participants put their name in the fire. Izuku walked up to the cup with the parchment in his hand. He hesitated.

“Kacchan, hold my hand! It’s making me nervous…” Kacchan walked up and slid his hand into Izuku’s. Izuku held his breath, and finally dropped the paper in. 

“Was that so hard?” Kacchan asked. They walked out of the hall, still holding hands, although neither of them noticed. On the day of the choosing, Izuku was very nervous. He was sweating, and his hands were shaking. Kacchan noticed and gently slid his hand into Izuku’s open palm. This seemed to help Izuku calm down. 

“And the final champion will be…” principal Nezu announced, “Izuku Midoria!” The whole of the Hall erupted in cheers. Kacchan clapped Izuku on the back. 

“Nice going, nerd! You got in!”

“I know, I’m freaking out! What will it be like? What are tasks? Oh, gosh, this is so nerve-racking…” Izuku seemed scared. Kacchan noticed. 

“Look, Deku, you damned nerd, you are the best wizard in this hall. You will beat this. You will win.” Izuku looked up at Kacchan and smiled.   
“Thanks.”

That night, in the dorms, Izuku lie awake in bed. He was worrying about the tournament. He couldn’t sleep. Drowsy from the lack of sleep in the last few nights, he crawled into the bed next to him that was already occupied by Kacchan. Kacchan opened his eyes to Izuku curled up in front of him. Kacchan rolled his eyes. Izuku had been doing this a lot lately. He would crawl into Kacchan’s bed in the middle of the night and curl up there and fall to sleep. In the morning, Kacchan would pick up the sleeping Izuku and place him on his own bed. Strangely, Izuku never had memory of any of this. 

That morning, Izuku woke up with a warm presence behind him. Then he realized that he was in Kacchan’s bed, with Kacchan’s arms wrapped around him. He sprang up, waking Kacchan in the process. Kacchan groaned and looked up drowsily.

“Deku…?” He didn’t seem to process the situation for about 30 seconds. Then he said, ”You crawl into my bed every night and I put you back in your bed every morning. You never seem to remember anything.”

“...” Izuku stared at Kacchan and for 30 seconds they just said nothing.

“Well, time to get up, they announce the first task today.” They walked downstairs in silence, until they reached the hall. 

That night Nezu announced that the first task was dueling. They had 2 weeks to prepare for the duels. Izuku and Kacchan practiced dueling spells every day until the task. Izuku was to battle against Momona from Durmstrang. Izuku won easily. He was then up against the Beaubatons champion, Kendo. Kendo was a challenge. Izuku sent several spells at her rapidfire, but she blocked them all. It was looking like Izuku was about to give up. Kacchan watched, extremely worried, as his friend showed signs of giving in. All of a suddeen, Izuku spotted a blind spot. He stunned his opponent, sending her flying out of the ring. Kacchan ran over and punched him in the shoulder.

“You damn nerd! Stop worrying me, goddammit!” Kacchan dragged Izuku out of the arena and into the castle. They went up to the common room and hung out, chatting the hours away.

That night at dinner, Nezu announced the Yule ball. It was restricted to all below 4th year. 4th years were allowed. The champions were required to have a date. They were to wear dress robes for the occasion. The whole hall burst into excitement.   
“I have to bring a DATE!?” Izuku wailed. “I’ll die before I find someone who would date me.” Izuku sunk into his chair.]

“Cheer up, I’m sure you’ll find someone…” Kacchan started, but he didn’t finish his sentence. He looked away. “Gotta go to the common room, need to do some homework.” Kacchan shuffled away. 

That night, in the dormitories, Izuku saw Kacchan sitting on his bed, looking depressed. This was very unlike Kacchan, he was never sad without a reason. Izuku went up to sit beside Kacchan.   
“Why are you sad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you sad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me.”

“I said I don’t know.”

“TELL M-”

“I don’t know!”

“Fine.”

That morning, Kacchan woke up first. He got dressed and headed down to the common room. He sat in the chair, thinking about the ball. He made a decision in his head, and walked down to the greenhouses alone. 

“And what are you doing here without your little friend?” 

“I’m gathering some flowers, professor Midnight, ma’am.”

“Going to ask Izuku to the ball, I presume?”

“Wha- how did you-”

“Boy, I knew it from the start. Now take your flowers and go!” She shooed him off. Kacchan hid the flowers under the bed while he waited for the perfect time to ask.

That night, Kacchan grabbed Izuku by the hand and dragged him up the steps to the dormitories without word or warning. He left Izuku in the middle of the room and fetched the flowers. He hid them behind his back and approached Izuku. He took a deep breath. 

“Go to the Yule ball with me.” he said as he stuffed the flowers into Izuku’s arms. Izuku was speechless. He just gaped open mouthed at the flowers and at Kacchan.  
“I-i…” Izuku was dazed. He was just recovered enough to let out a faint, “Y-yes, I would love to… yes!” It was settled. Izuku and Kacchan were partners for the Yule Ball.

When the Yule Ball rolled around, everyone was bursting with anticipation to see the champions and their partners. When Izuku showed up with no visible date, they thought that Izuku just couldn’t find a date. But when the first dance started, everyone was amazed to see Izuku dancing with a guy. 

When the dance ended, Izuku and Kacchan hung out by the door. They were chatting about Izuku’s art when suddenly, a group of girls walked up. They were obviously drunk. It was obvious the girls were going to try and flirt with them. They wanted NONE of that, so they sprinted out the door, through the castle, and into the Gryffindor common room. They climbed the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, just in case. 

“That was close.” Izuku panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Shut up, we need to get back now. We’ll use the secret passage.” They scampered down the cramped hallway to get to the hall. When they got there, the dance had already started, but they were okay since it was the open dance. They decided to hang back and start chatting again. When Izuku’s favorite song came on, he pulled Kacchan onto the dance floor. They started dancing, laughing together and swinging to the beat. The song took them into their own world, just them, dancing alone, no one else there. They swung to the song, getting caught up in the music. Kacchan twirled Izuku on his toes, bringing him to a stop slung back on Kacchan’s open arm. They looked each other in the eyes, and the music seemed to stop. They got closer and closer. Before Izuku knew what was happening, his lips were pressed up against Kacchan’s, in a deep, passionate kiss. It was pure bliss. They let go, and looked at each other. Izuku smiled playfully. 

“Twirl me again!” He did. And they danced through the night, ignoring the outside world. 

When the teachers announced that it was time to get to bed, Izuku yawned and tugged on Kacchan’s shirt.

“Kacchannn~... will you carry me?”

“No.”

“Pleeeease?”

“No.”

“Come on…” Izuku looked so sad…

“Fine. But this is the only time.” Kacchan agreed. He hoisted Izuku up, carrying him like a baby. It was easy, because one, Izuku was tiny and light, and two, Kacchan worked out every day, and was extremely strong. Kacchan ignored the stares he was getting as he walked along through the castle. When he got to the common room, he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He placed Izuku on his bed and climbed into his own. Before he could even settle, Izuku climbed into the bed with him. Kacchan rolled his eyes and turned over to wrap his arms around him. And they fell asleep. 

That morning, both Kacchan and Izuku slept in extremely late. They woke up and walked together to the hall, where the smells of breakfast drifted up and tickled their noses. They walked to the Gryffindor table to sit with their fellow fifth year, Kirishima. When everyone else in the hall spotted them, murmurs drifted around. They sat down. 

“Dude, last night was awesome!” Kirishima laughed.

“Shut up, idiot!” Kacchan yelled.

“Izuku!” Yelled Uraraka as she trotted over to their table. “You and Kacchan are dating now?”

“I guess, yeah!” Izuku laughed, smiling.

“Midoriya!” yelled Iida, running over from the Ravenclaw table.

“Hey, Iida!” The fifth years were all congregating at the Gryffindor table to talk to Izuku and Kacchan. 

“Hey, fifth years!” yelled a voice from behind them. Kacchan and Izuku looked around to see three seventh years walking towards them. It was the big three everyone was always talking about. Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado. Togata and Amajiki were holding hands. “We heard there was a new couple over here! I wanted to see for myself.”

“Yeah, that would be me and Kacchan.” Deku held up Kacchan’s hand with his own. 

“Well there! Two guys is a rare sight here. You two are one of the two gay couples in this school. That I know of, of course. And there are over 400 people here. That makes us the 1% minority.”

“Who are the other couple?”

“They’re standing right in front of you.” Mirio held up his hand with Amajiki’s. The big three sat down with the fifth years, and they chatted all through breakfast. 

When the breakfast dishes were magically cleared from in front of them, they said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.


End file.
